Rise of the Guradians 2: The spirits of the four seasons
by Sakura4128
Summary: WARNING!: I do not own Rise of the guardians it belongs to dreamworks The summery is inside... hope you'll enjoy *
1. Chapter 1

_**~Rise of the Guardians 2: The Spirits of the four seasons~**_

**It's been 4 years has passed since the battle against Pitch. Jack Frost was summoned to the north pole again and met his guardian friends as North told everyone that Jack's new friends, the spirit of spring 'flora' and the spirit of autumn 'Fall' will become new guardians and every one was happy but Manny has something in stored for everyone even Jack as new and old evil will come forth from the shadows…**

**WARNING!: I don't own Rise of the guardians, it belong to dreamworks...**

* * *

A beautiful day as Jack hovered over the clouds to look at the seasons changing, snow has melted and spring is blooming all around then as he flown down to take a better look he saw a familiar spirit he knew. Then jack went down and his feet touched to fresh green grass a heavenly aroma filed with different flowers, as he walked towards the mysterious person she turned around and as that she had long dark wavy brown hair below her waist, green gem eyes and light beige skin. Her outfit is a light green strapless baby doll dress above knee, leaves covering from her waist to her breast. Beautiful flower design on her waist like a belt even on her hair like tiara, she looked like in her twenty's.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Jack." She sat up and walked towards him, then below her feet there where flowers blooming from every step she takes.

"Hey… been a while too, flora." He sat on top of the large rock and she sat next to him.

"The flowers are beautiful today…" Jack said.

"They always have been…" Flora said. "What have you been doing?"

"Nothing much… just creating snow around the world and playing with the kids… same old, same old…" As jack looked up to the clear blue sky. Flora wonder to herself 'Why does his eyes looked so lonely. But she socked it off and gave him a sweet smile.

"How are the guardians?"

"Well… North is taking the week off and sandy is in Greenland right now and tooth is always busy, and bunny… well his just snoozing." As Jack turned around and heard her laughter, he just smirks in embarrassment.

"Jack have you seen Fall?"

"Oh! Haven't seen him in a while either, he gave me a message that he will come to the old hideout…" shades of red crept up to flora's face because she has a HUGE crush on Fall for a while but they hardly see him.

"I saw that blush you know…" said Jack. "Why don't you just tell him you like him?"

"You are still a little young to know things, Jack." She turned her head trying to hide her blush but nothing can hide from Jack and she is not a very good liar.

"Hello~ I'm a 3 centuries older than you…"

"But I died when I was 19, you died when you where 17… you still lack the knowledge of love and relationship…" As Jack signed and sat up from the rock and turn away his gaze to the other side so that flora won't comment about her love life. Then he felt a light touch on his shoulder and he turned his head to meet her eyes.

"Don't worry Jack… someday, somewhere… you will find that perfect girl… it takes time and you have eternity on your side but your not alone me, fall, and guardians are always with you. Don't forget that…"

"I'm fine! I don't need that sick love feeling sh*t…" Jack said. "I'm fine the way it is and I wish you luck with fall in the future"

As Jack took one last gaze at her, he turned his back on her and the sky turned different colors, both of them know what that means.

"Sorry flora but they need me…" Jack voice seems hesitant because he doesn't want her to be alone unless fall was here.

"Don't worry so much…even though I haven't been here longer than you, I can take care of myself."

"Oh yeah~ it was just 3 years ago you and fall came…" I was shocked that he forgot, Jack was amused of her reaction and tried his best not to show his laughter. _'Sneaky bustard…'_

"Are you mocking my powers?" my voice was deadly that made him quiver in fear; he should know that to never … make…me…mad!

"C-calm d-down flora… it's just that…" Jack was hesitant again but she knows what it he means.

"You still have the nightmares, don't you?" as Jack heard my question, he stared at me as if I was right and I was, I always am.

"Their not nightmares… the dreams, after the war against pitch, I'm having strange visits from the man in the moon… he told me that pitch is not dead… he is only hiding from me… and planning his next move… I'm just scared that he will hurt my friends…" flora was shocked and touch by his concern, I couldn't help but give him a warm hug, she know Jack even though that he is the most powerful spirit I know, he can sometimes feel fear of other being hurt that what makes Jack a very good boy.

"Hey~ you two…" I know that voice I couldn't help but blush whenever I hear that. As me and Jack turned to our guest, he had red scarlet hair and he has dark chocolate brown eyes and his outfit he wore same pants as Jack but a bit darker though and he wore brown vest that shows his bare chest _'Damn it he is so hot!'_ flora's thought and has black wrist band on his right arm and has a black tattoo's on his left arm their were like autumn maple leaves and long black strips that looks like the wind, up to back of the palm to above his left eye the tattoo stands tall.

"F-f-fall~!" I felt my heart race as he step forward to us he looked so beautiful I couldn't take my eyes at me as we are face-to-face our eyes never left that powerful lock but he turned his gaze to Jack.

'_Oh great, I think I will be sick…'_ As Jack watch them making goggle eyes at each other I was about to leave them alone.

"Jack where are you going? I just came here! Are you running away from me?" jack heard his annoy voice shout at him.

"The guardians are calling me, idiot." His face looked like someone piss at him. Hahaha! Priceless I really wish I had a camera.

"Don't call me that! Even though you're older than me I died when-"

"Yea, yeah you died when you where 19. Ok I get it… old man."

"What you say!?"

"Ok! Bye~…" As Jack felt the wind blow through his snow-white hair then lifted me up in the air, before I knew it I'm gliding on the sky what a wonderful feeling it is…

To be free…

But, I feel something felt a bit off.

* * *

'**30 minutes later'**

"Where the bloody hell is he? He should have been here by now!" as bunny walked back and forth that made north looked impatience about bunny's stressfulness.

"Calm down," said tooth. "He must have a little stop like he use too…"

"Oh that's right he must have seen fall and flora…" North said and sandy nodded in agreement

"Well, he should know that the safety of the children of the world comes first and this message is coming from the man in the moon so it's very important, that guy is irresponsible!" said bunny. Then they heard a male voice coming and saw jack.

"Sorry I'm late, I just meet the fall and flora and time comes fast…" Said Jack.

"Oh! Jack good you're here, Manny has a special announcement…"

"Tomorrow, flora and fall will join us…"

Everyone paused in a moment of silence because they don't get what he just said but as north at everybody expression he gave out a load laugh.

"I mean that they will become new guardian! Manny is asking them to become guardians."

Loud cheers echoed to the room jack is fly around and so was tooth then sandy made big fireworks like new years eve but bunny crossed his arm and tried ignore everybody's loud mouths and lot of sand was on top of him and he finally snapped and he shove off the sand out of his head and said.

"ALRIGHT! EVERYBODY'S HAPPY I KNOW, I GET IT! CAN WE CELEBRATE TOMORROW PLEASE?!"

"Why so grumpy bunny?" said jack every one turned to face bunny who has a pissed looked on his face Jack tried to hold back the laughter but couldn't because he looked absolutely priceless.

"Because SOMEONE-" bunny glared at north. "Woke me up from my nap!"

"Ok fine I'm sorry already… come on bunny don't be mad~…" bunny turned around crossed arms and mumbling loudly and walked out the door. North sighed and tooth grab hold of north's shoulder and said.

"Don't worry me and sandy will talk to him…" she flew out the door and sandy followed her.

"Damn it north, why did you have to wake him?" Jack turned to look at north and while he rested his head on hi staff.

"Well I never thought it would come to this…"

.

.

.

.

.

"But did you see his face?" north grinned and heard that jack chuckled.

"Oh yea~ I wish I had a camera or better yet video camera…"

"OH! Wait a minute…" North said in a clap of his hand two elves came out with a camera and handed him it and the picture bunny's face was to perfect. The two of them couldn't stop the laughter from coming out.

"Damn it, best day ever!" said jack.

"Well yes… I want you to tell them and bring the two here tomorrow… can you?" North is waiting for Jack's responds but of course he would love to say the good news to his friends.

"How about at my lake… will surprise them and after the ceremony we will have a awesome picnic since it's the start of spring and all… and I can invite Jamie and Sophie too." Jack looked a north that took a thought about it and he gave a loud 'HA!' and said.

"That's a perfect idea Jack! Now go! And tell them" As north command jack to go see his friends he already flew out of Santa's work shop was to excited and flew harder and hoping that the two are still there.

When Jack finally reached his destination he spotted the two future guardians training down at flora's territory and it a wide beautiful meadow he saw training with his twin axe but flora is just making the flowers grow and drooling over fall while training… again!

'_Unpredictable…'_ Jack thought and swooped down to meet them, they al stared at him and said.

"Jack! Why so early?" said flora as she stood and walked up to jack so as did fall both curious what will the winter spirit going to say.

"I want to invite you guys to a picnic with me and the other guardians so… you guys want to come?"

A moment of silence and as they looked at each other and face Jack again then said.

"Are you sure we won't be a bother?" said flora.

"Nah… you will all be fine north wanted me to invite you guys and not only you but Jamie and Sophie is coming too." Jack saw the smile the two had and agreed to invitation.

"Ok, meet us at my lake around… maybe before lunch." The three agreed and flew off to different directions; flora and fall have the same ability to fly as Jack does the are going to get ready for tomorrow but Jack has to meet Jamie and Sophie after going back to his place.

Jack was hovering over the small town of Burgess and he spotted Jamie's house and flown down to his window to see if he was there and he was, playing with Sophie and his dog.

He touched the window of Jamie's room and made beautiful frozen patterns of his and in a second Jamie knew that Jack would visit him as he opened his window to meet Jack Sophie jumped up and down with a smile saying.

"Jack is here! Jack is here! Jack, Jack, Jack Frost!" Jamie ran to Sophie and covered his palms on her mouth and said.

"Shhhh…Sophie… he is our secret, remember?" Sophie paused for a moment and nodded at her big brother and Jamie let go of Sophie and walked to the window and jack flew in with a gust of cold wind both Jamie and Sophie are so happy to see him and hug him.

"Hey Jack, what's up? Winter is over you known." Said Jamie.

"Yeah I know… but I have some thing to say to the two of you…" Jack knelled down to meet with their gaze.

"North wanted me to bring both of you to a picnic because we have new guardians joining us…" Jamie's eye widens and hops up and down in glee.

"Really!? New spirits guardians, what are they like? What do they do? What do the-" Jamie was cut off by Jack as he said?

"Slow down kiddo, you might hurt yourself… The new guardians are like me apparently; they control one of the four seasons, spring and autumn… biologically there older than me and theirs one boy and one girl, I'll introduce them to you tomorrow at picnic around 11." Jamie thought for a moment and looked at Sophie and smiled at Jack.

"Sure, will both come, I'll bring some food and the picnic blanket…"Then Jack walked back to the window and is ready to fly out but Jamie said.

"Where will we meet first?"

"Oh! I forgot at my lake… you been there before…" Jack flew out the window as Jamie watched Jack disappear to the clouds he ran down to meet his mother and said.

"Mom~! Tomorrow I will go on a picnic with my friends can you make us food for…uhmm… eight people…" Jamie's mother smiled at him and nodded then said.

"Ok~! Jamie what else do you need?"

"A very large picnic blanket and that's about it…"

"Ok sweetie." Jamie's mother headed to the kitchen to make the food for tomorrow but before she'll do it she said to Jamie.

"Jamie, you and Sophie should go to bed now." Jamie looked at the clock to see its already 9:36pm so he walked back to his room and saw Sophie and abbey (the dog) sleeping on his bed he doesn't have the heart to wake Sophie up so he took a extra blanket and put it on top of Sophie, tucked her in and Jamie hoped on his bed and pulled his blanket up and closed his eyes and went to sleep.

But little that Jamie know that somebody from the shadows watches him with an evil smile with an dark prepuce, as the figure in black violet strapless gown appeared out his widow and said.

"Ohh~ how unfortunate… these children might not make it tomorrow~" As the woman touched the window glass with her somewhat purple skin, A large crack appeared on his window then the dark woman chuckled then her body turned into purplish mist and she was out of sight.

The moon was high as the howls of wolves echoed thru the night that stroked fear to the moon and manny new that a new dark omen has awaken…

* * *

**Hope you enjoy the first Chapter and in a week I will post the next Chapter~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Man~… this is hard work …but… it's worth it~ so I'm sorry that it took so long~ I hope all of you guys are enjoying this, this part will keep you guessing who is that evil woman that you saw and what's her purpose and another unknown person has a chance to play… learn it, read it, love it~! JackXOC**

**Jack: Hey Sakura~!**

**Me: Dafuq?! What are you doing here?**

**Jack: Just want to see ya~… When can a meet your avatar?**

**Me: damn it Jack! Why did you have to tell them that!?**

**Jack: Sakura doesn't own Rise of the guardians but she wishes owns me~!**

**Me: WTF!? (Turns away)**

**Jack: You are cute when you blush~! (Jack gave a surprise hug to me)**

**Me: Ehh!? Uh… just ignore the idiot…**

**Jack: Enjoy the story~! (Winks at the viewers)**

**Me: (glares at him) …Flirt…**

**Jack: What was that?**

**Me: (walks away from him.)**

**Jack: S-Sakura!? (Run after me)**

* * *

At north's toy factory, as the morning sun hits Jack's eyes a smile crept up on his face and as he jump of bed and took off his p.j's And wore his signature outfit then he grabs his staff and he burst out from his room and walked through the hallway and now was standing outside of Santa's office or work place, Jack knocked at his door and no response. Jack slowly opens his door and saw that he wasn't there so jack just played at his ice toy designs then finally north arrived then burst his door open with his feet and saw jack playing with his toy designs and chuckled to see jack getting embarrass.

"I see you having fun with the little designs I make." Said north.

"Well…yeah~…" Jack walked over north's desk and sat on his chair and, seens it a wheeled chair he spines around till he was dizzy.

"Well your welcome here anytime you wa-" then a yeti burst in and spoke to north that Jack can't still understand he wishes sometimes that yeti's should talk more human like.

"The moon?" north's face seems to be stern and serious and looked at Jack and said.

"Jack I want you to bring flora and fall here, now!" Jack paused for a moment then agree to find them and flew out the window Jack knows that it's not good news.

Then finally Jack reached his place to see flora and fall waiting for him, then Jack flew towards then and landed gently, it scared flora and took out her bow and also did fall that took out his large twin Chinese swords but they turned around to face the enemy but it was only Jack held his hands up. Both were relived and as they lowered their weapons, then fall said.

"You Idiot! Don't surprise us like that, I swear I almost had a heart attack just like last time…" Jack looked at both of them with amusement. He remembered that he and flora wanted to visit him last year he accidentally fell in the Pacific Ocean good thing the sharks didn't get to him before we did.

"Ohh~ come on fall~! That was just accident…" fall glared at Jack and turn away with a loud 'tsk!'

"Umm…fall it was an accident, come on~ let bye gone, be bye gone" flora asked fall to chill, both Jack and fall can't say 'no' to flora she's to sweet plus scary if she's in her bad moods.

"*Sigh* fine~…" flora was relived to hear that and finally Jack told them to come with him to the North Pole, without any hesitation they followed Jack to the North Pole.

As they got there both flora and fall were amazed how incredible North's workshop is, then they roomed around the place and watched as the yeti's work and the elves making… something. Jack always knows how distracted they will be so he grabs both of them by the back of their collar and drag them to the meeting room where all the guardians are, as they finally arrived they saw all of the guardians assembled and looked at them with warm smiles on their faces.

"Haha! Welcome, Spirits of autumn and spring to my humble home~" Said the very Large Russian man.

"Hello mates, well you know who we all are right? I'm the Easter bunny, but you can call me bunnymund." Said the Large rabbit.

"Hi~! Ohhh~ I love your teeth flora pure white like Jack, but it's smells of peppermint and honey~ and you too fall but the scent on cinnamon and chestnut~! Ah can I take a be-"

"Ok tooth, that's enough…" Jack grabs tooth hands before she digs them to their mouths.

"Well you guys know tooth already…" Jack let tooth go and she was fixing herself before smiling sweetly at the both of them.

"And sandy," Jack saw sandy sleeping right next to him.

"Sandy."

*No response*

"Sandy~…"

*Still no response*

Finally Jack hit sandy lightly on the head with his staff and he finally open his sandy little eyes and looked around and finally his eyes saw the two new faces and he approach them and held out his hands then flora and fall shake hands with Sandy.

"The Russian man over there is north or Santa clause if you may," Jack stared at bunny. "And you know that's the Easter kangaroo…" Flora tried to hold back her giggles but fall he burst out of laughter, then bunny glared at Jack and then flora stood in front of the two fighters and said.

"Alright boys, enough of this. Now why are we here anyways north?" She turned her head to face him with curiosity but North gave a small chuckle.

"To tell you the truth…" North face turned serious and important the made the others angst about what will he say.

"Manny said pitch is back, and someone new has come to play… someone evil as pitch" the guardians were now serious of hearing pitch's name and the new threat.

"Apparently I don't know this new spirit is but… her title gives me shivers…" North stood in front staring at each light of the children's hopes, dream and beliefs.

"The lady of bad luck, 'Mist fortune'… she brings bad Luck where ever she goes, not only to the children but every human as well… and that woman show no mercy… that's what Manny says…" As North eyes change to worry and concern but something else, could it be…fear?

"Wait a minute! So that means-" Bunny was cut off by Jack.

"This is war…" the sound of it made flora shiver down to her feet, she really didn't like the sound of that then fall stepped in and said.

"Ok that sounds like a big problem but I have one thing to say, why are we here seens it's the guardians problem. We are not guardians as you can see-" fall looked at all the guardians but they all gave you smiles, then it hit them.

"Don't tell me that we…" flora can put it to words but their faces says it all. Jack lend on his staff looking at the two faces completely shocked try to hold back his laughter.

"That's right, you two were chosen…" Said tooth.

"Well the cats are out of the bag… MUSIC~!" the elves sounded the trumpets and drums, marched like toy robots and the yeti's put up a fire dance in front of them, flora's face was still shocked but soon turned to quick excitement but fall covered his ears because of the very loud music.

"Flora Brier Rosé and Fall Hollow Tree… will you promise to carry out the duties of a guardian and vow to protect children's dreams, hopes and wonders for as long as you live?" Flora and fall looked at each other then looked at North and said.

"We do."

"Congratulations on the both of you, you two will be and forever more a GUARDIAN~!" then sandy collected sand on his palms and throw it up on the air to create beautiful fireworks, the music of cheers and laughter echo through the work shop make them jump with joy.

As sandy looked up at the sky sees the man in the moon came sandy looked at Jack then at MIM and sandy was worried that he showed up and he came over to jack and tug on his sleeve.

"What's up sandy?" Jack looked at sandy seeing make an arrow sign an top of his head pointing the other direction as Jack turned to what sandy was pointing to see the moon shining.

"What the hell…?" Jack took a step forward to see it shining even brighter.

"NORTH!" Jack looked at north how's talking with tooth while holding a chalice in his right hand.

"What's the pro-!" North saw that Manny was acting and can't believe it. With out knowing he dropped his chalice on the floor.

"What the?" Said bunny.

"What's happening guys?" said flora with a worried look.

"Manny! What's the matter? You come to celebrate haha. You see, fall and flora have finally joined so…?" they waited for a moment until Manny lunar shined by casting a shadow of two figures one was a woman and was a man.

"Is that-" fall was cut of by tooth.

"Pitch and Mist" tooth's expression was total shock because of seeing these two together. And it means bad news. Then the shadow of pitch disappeared but only Mist shadow remains.

Then shadow morphed in two kids, one was 14-year-old boy and the other one looks 5 years old little girl. Then the shadow of mist stood before them as she pointed her index finger towards the two kids two wolves like creatures attacked them! The guardians stood watch in horror to see the kids being devoured by those wolves but what scared them was the woman laughing and waving at them.

Sandy created images like this '!?' but tooth looked like she was going to be sick, fall and flora stood their still horrified. But north seems more serious now, bunny stood there confused until Jack said.

"It's Jamie and Sophie, They're in danger! We have to-" Jack was about to fly out the window but north stopped him.

"Wait Jack, Manny is not finish yet!" the light pointed out the center of the floor and the magic crystal appeared before them. Everybody was in shocked and seems paralyzed then…

"WHAT!? We can't have ANOTHER guardian we already have these two. No offence but-" North cut bunny off.

"Come down bunny, but he has a point… WHY!?" sandy was like '?!' and tooth looks like she looked excited as ever. No body even notice that the ground was shaking and the crystal looked like it's about to burst because every body seemed to argue at each other.

But flora was more attentive and notices in an instant what was happening. "Guys, Get down!" flora screamed the stopped their arguing and looked at the crystal like it can't hold anymore everybody ducked for cover except for Sandy and tooth because they were flying.

The crystal's magic energy burst like a super nova, the wave of magic energy swept both tooth and sandy. Jack and fall flew to them before they fit the wall but they hit themselves in the wall. The magic seemed to circle around to see a female figure, her back was facing them. She wore a bustier, plade mini skirt, big side belt- **(hey, sorry it's hard to describe the outfit so… I will give the link. **** . /search?q=Lucy+heartfilia+outfits&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&sa=X&ei=4vyRUcTYHcqviQf554HQAg&ved=0CDoQsAQ&biw=1366&bih=637#imgrc=QE8ycuQD_J9roM%3A%3BvbopAWctBLn2LM%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% .com%252Fimg%252FFairy%252520Tail%252520Lucy%25252 0Heartfilia%252520Cosplay%252520Costume%252520purp le% %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fshop% %3B364%3B549**** well the skirt is a plade skirt looks like kilt if you guys don't know what's that, then go search in google. The chap should be longer and well… the colors will be different and she will is also wearing long sleeves up to her armpits and she is also wearing combat gloves instead of the wristbands and her boots are 3 inch high heel boots black of course. Don't worry I will describe her in the future chapter. Don't panic!) **But on her right hand she was hold some sort of whip.

You could see half of her face but her sexy side bangs are in the way so you can't really see her eyes and she has long silky hair but also has a high-sided pony-braded and you could see her beautiful body structure, big breast, curvy waist and hot ass. She looked the same age as Jack. Even though you could see what she looks like it's only reflects the colors are all blue as you know **(Because the crystal is blue…)**

"Wow," said flora she admired her not only her beauty, she admire the confident and commanding presence. She stood like a warrior brave and true.

"Is that firelight?" bunny walked closer to the blue female figure. His eyes grew big, his nose twitch, and his frown turned up side down.

"Wait! You mean Firelight Summers!?" North was surprised to hear that name. But then he turned to a joyful and excited man. He gave out a huge jolly laugh.

"I heard of her," said north "from all the spirits I know, they say that she is quite a spirited child…"

"You think?" said bunny. "When I first saw hear, she was just seems to be very quite and shy lass."

"So you met her bunny?" said tooth. Jack helped her about the incident; she rubbed her head and looked at Jack. Jack gave his signature smile of his that made her blush but with fall he rubbed his butt because of the heavy impact for the wall then to the floor. Sandy was ok and he gave a helping hand to fall. He gladly accepted it.

Everybody's eyes are now on bunny. He looked quite anxious until he finally spoke. "Umm… well… ah…" bunny looked the other way to avoid impending stares.

North facepalm, Sandy's face was like this =_= tooth stood in the air confused, flora sweat drop, both fall and Jack hands covered their mouths trying to hold their laughter but Jack just gave in.

"H-h-how could you k-know? *Laughs* but h-h-haven't *Laughs* e-even talked to h-h-her! *Laugh even harder*" Jack couldn't hardly stand anymore, he was role on the floor laughing.

"C-c-could you be *Laugh* a *Laugh* Stalker!? *Laughs even harder*" Fall followed Jack both the laughing idiots just didn't even notice the flaring anger bunny, he stood read for tackle the two morons.

"I show you all who is the stalker! Come back here!" the three-musket idiot chase each other around the workshop.

* * *

_**After a few minutes**_

"Quit it!" yelled flora. She hit the two seasons spirits in the head with her bow and glare down at them very deadly. Both the two boys quiver in fear of the woman's wrath.

"Say sorry. NOW!" Jack and fall flinch and said in unison. "WE'RE SORRY~!" now the stood behind sandy.

"Ok now… seens the stupidity is over. We have to search for Firelight. Bunny do you know where you first meet her?" Said north.

"Well I met her some where near South America, I think its Brazil or Colombia? But that was two Easters ago" Bunny said.

"Well that's a problem, ok we will search for her tomorrow but now, lets enjoy the day…" everybody started to celebrate again but tooth said. "Ummm…. I think we're forgetting something?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Everybody's face became like this O.O"

Then Jack yelled "OH MY GOD JAMIE!"

"EVERYBODY TO THE SLEIGH AND QUICK!"


	3. Sorry Note!

Guys I am so sorry!

Still working out the kinks…

And I have a huge writer's block!

And so busy with school and stuff -_-

I want to say I'm sorry.

I promise to try writing again and please be patient with me…

Thank you so much!


End file.
